The Fight of His Life
by MilliniumLint
Summary: Jace has fought demons, downworlders, Valentine, and Sebastian, but can he fight cancer ? One thing's for sure, Jace is in for the fight of life!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mystery Bruises**

**In memory of anyone who had lost anyone to cancer. All characters belong to the one and only, Cassandra Clare.**

**Jace's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. Clary, who had moved into the Institute as well as the others after the war with Sebastian(he was killed!), was sitting on my bed drawing in her sketchbook. I grabbed my jammies, dropped my towel and was about to put them on when Clary let out a gasp.

"What?" I asked. "You`ve already seen me naked before," I pointed out. They had finally gotten the heavenly fire out of me so things were finally getting physical between us. "Why are you freaking out?"

"It`s not that," She said, getting up. The redhead walked over and pointed at me. "Look," Clary told me. I stared down at myself, and saw what she was upset about. Bruises, big, purple, and ugly covered my body.

"What happened?" She asked softly. I shrugged. I really don`t know where I couldn`t have gotten that many bruises from. Sure I get injured training sometimes, but I couldn`t remember getting this badly bruised.

"I don`t know," I mumbled.

Clary looked nervous. "Well," She bit her lip nervously. "Do they hurt?"

I gently touched one of them and winced. "Yeah, I guess we should probably ask Magnus if he's ever seen anything like this tommarow." She nodded and I quickly put my jammies on. We both crawled under the covers together. Her body fit against mine perfectly, her head tucked under my chin. Surprisingly, Clary's parents and mine had stopped caring about us sleeping together in the same room, probably cause neither one of them wanted to give us a very awkward talk, and I was glad to have my girl beside me. I fell asleep, safe and sound.

**Please review, my fellow shadow hunters. Sorry it's kinda short I promise the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something`s Just Not Right**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Clary POV**

When I woke up, Jace appeared to be having a nightmare. He was sweaty, flushed, and tossing and turning. My boyfriend`s face looked as if he were in pain and he was making tiny gasping sounds and mumbling.

"No, no, no," Jace moaned. "Please.. you can`t.. let go... don`t please.. take me." He began make the most heartbreaking whimpers and I automatically grabbed onto his shoulders and began to shake him.

"Jace, Jace, wake up it`s just a dream." I said as I shook him. His eyes popped open and he stared at me, a dazed yet relieved expression on his face.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Jace as he sat up. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Y-yeah," He replied shakily. "Just a bad d-dream." Jace shuddered and I wondered what his nightmare could have been about to upset him this much.

"Are you sure you`re okay," I asked and felt his sweaty forehead, which felt hot. "You`re burning up." I informed him.

Jace shook his head in response. "My head hurts," He added.

"Again?" I said with a sigh. Jace had been getting sick a lot lately. "You poor thing, I`ll be right back." I got up and went into the kitchen and began searching through the cabnits for something to give him when Izzy came in and grabbed a _Coke _from the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" She asked as she opened the can of sod and took a sip.

"Something to give Jace," I told her. "He`s sick." I finally found the bottle I was looking for and shook a couple of the pills into my hand.

"Oh, that sucks," Isabelle said. She finished soda and let out a huge burp.

"Izzy!" I exclaimed as I poured Jace a glass orange juice to swallow the pills with. I also grabbed some Jell-O and a spoon for him since I knew he like to have Jell-O when he was sick. His "dad' had always given it to him when he was little and didn`t fell well so it had become a tradition.

"What?" She raised one eyebrow, which made me feel jealous. I still can`t do that! **(I could seriously see Izzy doing that!) **

"Never mind," I said. "So are you training Simon today?" I asked. Simon, Magnus, Jordan and Maia were all doing shadowhunter training despite them all being downworlders.

"Yeah," She said.

"Clary!" Jace shouted from his room. His voice sounded somewhat muffled and made me nearly drop his glass of orange juice. I rushed to his room as quickly as I could without spilling the juice, which wasn't very quick.

He was lying down on the bed, his hands were bloody and pressed to his face. There was blood staining his shirt as well.

"My nose," He said. "It`s bleeding."

"Oh," I said. 'I went to the bathroom and grabbed a box of tissues and returned. I grabbed several and handed them to Jace. "Here use these."

He took the tissues and held pressure against his nose.

After a long time the bleeding finally stopped. He was kind of light-headed so I gently cleaned the blood off his hands and help him into a clean shirt.

Jace weakly swallowed the pills and ate his Jell-O before he lay down to go to sleep.

"Clary," Jace said suddenly. "Will you tell me a story?"

"A story?" I laughed. "You`re kidding aren`t you?"

He shook his head. "But please don`t tell me that Ugly Duckling story. I don`t wanna have any duck-related nightmares."

I laughed. "Okay. There once was a redhead named Clary. One day she went to Pandemonium with her friend and saw some crazy people that nobody else could see. One had beautiful golden eyes. Little did she know that one of them was the love of her life. Little did she know that her life would be changed. The next day she was attacked, and saved by that same beautiful boy. And she was introduced to a world she never knew existed. That girl was never the same again. And she had never been happier. For she was where she belonged, and she loved that beautiful boy."

I looked over and saw Jace was asleep, and he was smiling. And then I saw the bruises that decorated his skin, and his cheeks, flushed from his fever. I loved Jace, and I just knew something was not right.

**Yep, I gave you some Clace fluff! Please review or I`ll make Jace die in this story! (Just kidding sorry that was mean!) Also I made a poll where you can vote on which of my stories you like the most. Please vote for your favorite!**


End file.
